shivafandomcom-20200214-history
All Union
Following the strife of the Cataclysm, the Watchers decided to do what they could to keep the Universe from falling into chaos. They gathered the leaders of the 10 greatest remaining powers on the planet Brunent and managed to convince them to unify their influence in the interest of restoring order. By combining their forces the newly christened All Union was able to bring peace to a large area of space. In the modern universe, the All Union is affiliated with roughly 180 states from across the Universe. Those member states retain autonomy, that is to say, the states run their own internal affairs (though the All Union does sometimes meddle), but cooperate with the All Union for massive interstellar relations. The All Union strives to maintain a universal order that benefits all, making the Universe safe for the sake of everyone. Using SENTINEL, they pursue criminals endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each planet in the Galaxy. The All Union is the largest inter-galactic power maintaining full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition from any side. The reality though is that, unknown to most citizens (and many world leaders), the All Union's actions are secretly and often based on the questionable motives of the mysterious Watchers. Often when the storyline involves them, it shows them hiding the truth or ignoring the rights of the people. Individuals who become the enemies of the All Union are ruthlessly hunted down and dealt with and all those who walk along the same path as them are doomed to share the All Union's fury. The Watchers were charged with maintaining stability and order by their creator, the God Shine, and they take this responsibility very seriously to the point where they can be completely ruthless. The All Union's power to release any information on anyone or anything they choose often cause the truth being hidden, altered or ignored all together. Any states attempting to protect or harbor criminals are at risk from the All Union, although what would happen exactly has not been addressed yet. For the most part, the important role in maintaining world stability on a political ground far outweighs the questionable actions they engage in. Government The Grand Senate The Grand Senate is the central legislative body of the All Union, composed of the Heads of State of all Members or a chosen representative to talk on their behalf. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is the highest decision making body in the All Union. Composed of the descendants of the original 10 founders of the All Union, the Inner Circle wields supreme authority. Meetings of the Inner Circle are usually attended by one of the Watchers who will advise the other members and through whom the SENTINEL Order can be mobilized. Among the members of the Inner Circle are the Lord Regent of the Volari Federation, the Emperor of the Great Jehdan Imperium, the High King of Rivenmore, the Kaiser of the Kingdom of Albion, the Prime Minister of the Super Jerk Republic and the Chairman of the Magic Society's High Council. Military The military of the All Union is the SENTINEL Order. Members of the Order are drawn from all over the member states of the All Union and are under the control of the Watchers. SENTINEL Agents have authority to cross the borders of any AU Member State and can be called upon to take out threats that are too strong for the military of the member state.